Children of the Elite
by Jakes Angel
Summary: Lily Jamison has known Draco and Blaise all her life. They are the perfect purebloods on the outside. But are they truly loyal to the Dark? Lily struggles with this as she attends Hogwarts. What will she choose? Can she truly forget her past?DMxOCxBZ R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Children of the Elite

I don't own Harry Potter!

Ignores OoTP, HBP and DH.

Oh, Blaise is Italian in my story.

* * *

"I'm gonna get you!" a small, golden haired boy shouted, chasing after a black haired girl. She giggled and veered to her right, crashing into another boy.

"Sorry Blaise," she said, pouting, "Draco's chasing me."

The raven haired boy smirked. "What did you do now?"

"Hey! _I _didn't do anything! He just happened to slip on the slug I had Dobby put on the ground!" the girl said, looking indignant.

"Okay, okay, Lily-flower. You're innocent." Blaise agreed. "_Not."_ He mumbled under his breath, then grunted as Lily hit him, saying, "I heard that!"

"There you are!"Draco said, having found them. He jumped on Lily, bringing her to ground and tickling her mercilessly.

_Crack_

A small house elf apparated into their midst.

"Master Malfoy, Master Zabini, Mistress Jamison." He said, bowing. "Your parents is requesting for you to be in the drawing room."

Malfoy Manor had 7 drawing rooms, 13 kitchens and hundreds of bedrooms, 2 libraries and of course, the dungeons. Zabini Manor, Sole di Notte in Italy, and Jamison Manor, Château du Soleil in France were similar in size. Blaise, Draco and Lily knew each others homes as well as they would their own. Their families were the richest in the wizarding world. They each owned about a quarter of Gringotts, which was something that could not be looked over. The names of Malfoy, Zabini and Jamison carried great political sway in the wizarding world, so no one wanted to get on their bad side. They entered the drawing room, finding their parents deep in discussion. They looked up as the children entered.

"Ah, children." Lucius Malfoy beckoned for them to sit. They sat, confused and wary at the serious looks on their parents faces. Kyle Jamison cleared his throat.

"Delilah will attend the Academy of Amun-Ra, in Egypt, instead of Hogwarts. We wish for her to learn the Egyptian customs."

Delilah was Lily's given name, and only used on serious occasions.

She would be apart from her 2 best friends. All she wanted to do now was cry, but her upbringing in the strict pureblood society would not allow the tears to fall. She vaguely heard them being dismissed, and felt her feet walking out of the room mechanically, her mind on autopilot till they reached Draco's rooms. There, she finally allowed the tears to flow.

"Promise me, promise me that you will write to me and never forget me," she cried. "Promise me!"

They had nodded. So now she stood, waving to them as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, watching them get farther and farther away from her. She was alone now, for the first time in her life, her boys weren't there to protect her and laugh with her.

So she would throw herself into her studies, trying to forget. She made new friends, but they just weren't Blaise and Draco. No one could compare to them, no one could make her feel warm inside like they did. Without them she was empty. She lived for the weekly letters that they sent, and the news that she would hear about them.

They would come home for the summer and the holidays, and she would have them back, and she was happy, she was whole again, only to see her heart break as they left again.

Draco and Blaise missed Lily. Even though they had each other, they missed the girl that could always make their hearts flutter and cheer them up when they were sad. They missed her laugh, her smile, they way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, and her presence at their side. Her parents had split apart the trio, and they all felt the loss dearly. Blaise and Draco retreated farther into themselves, building a hard wall around their emotions that would have made their fathers proud. They sneered and tormented students for fun, trying to keep their minds off Lily. Delilah completely closed herself to others, and every night, she mourned the loss of her friends, wishing they were beside her as she lay crying. At home, they had always slept in one room together, finding comfort in the presence of the other two, and they were unaccustomed to sleeping alone.

Lily soon became the best in her school, because with each day that she spent apart from her boys, she studied harder and harder so that her mind wouldn't inadvertently stray to them and cause her more sadness. She was the one with the most control over her wandless magic, she was the one that had the most power, and the one that could effectively control the elements. She was also known to have a fiery temper and no one wanted to be on her bad side, or rather on the bad side of her curses.

She made friends with only a few people. One of them was Nketiah, whose father owned the Egyptian broom company Infinity, a new line of racing brooms that were even faster that Firebolts. Also, there was Nefertari, who had inherited the Egyptian company Bladesmith, that made the world's finest wizarding swords and daggers, all infused with a healthy supply of magic.

Draco and Blaise were her everything, without them she was nothing. They had been a part of each other's lives since birth, when they were bound together with an ancient spell that bound their souls together for eternity. Why had her parents sent her away? She didn't believe the bullshit about Egyptian customs for a moment. She was already well versed in Arabic customes before she had attended school. As a young lady of society, it was her duty to know customs of other countries to be able to host balls and have tea with them, to gain political allies. Each child of aristocrats were trained to be like that from a young age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hogwarts

Lily waited apprehensively by the train, waiting for Blaise and Draco to appear. Her parents had been killed over the summer, by Voldemort no less, and it had been in their will that she attend Hogwarts for her 5th, 6th and 7th years. Of course, that also meant that she had inherited the family vault in Gringotts, all their ancestral lands, and of course, Jamison Enterprises, the family company that ran Twilfitt and Tatting's, the Nimbus broom company, Honeydukes, and many more. The news had spread like wildfire, and she had no doubt that she would be the object of many stares on the train, due to that blasted Daily Prophet, publishing stories like mad and putting pictures of her on the front page.

She had not told Blaise and Draco that she was now attending Hogwarts, wanting to surprise them. Fortunately, she spotted the tell-tale white blond hair and the raven head of her friends. Screw customs, she thought, as she yelled, "Blaise! Draco!" The said wizards turned in surprise, and they only caught a glimpse of black robes and red-brown hair before something crashed into them. People around them stare at the girl hugging the most feared Slytherins in the school, and were even more surprised as they returned the hug, and swept the said girl of her feet, literally.

Blaise and Draco were surprised to see Lily at Kings Cross station, and even more so when they noticed her trunk and owl, Etoile. But she was here, and that was all that mattered. So here they were, listening to her explain why she was here, but the only part they really heard was that she transferred. They were ecstatic, their best friend was with them again. She explained that she had already been Sorted into Slytherin, and was staying next to them in private room like their own.They found a compartment and sat down, still talking.

**Hermione POV.**

What on earth? Did I just see a girl with mahogany hair and hazel eyes hug the Ice Princes of Slytherin?! Is she crazy? Maybe not, since they returned the hug!!

Who is she? Oh, I'll look in the compartments for her. I am a prefect, after all. OH MY GOD. That's her, oh, I know her now, she's Delilah Jamison, sole heiress to the Jamison fortune. The Prophet said she's the richest heiress in the world. And her head is in Malfoy's lap! He's stroking her hair away from her face!

"Mione? What are you doing?" Ron has seen me. "Is that _MALFOY? AND ZABINI? HOLY MO-"_ I clamp my hand over his mouth, but its too late, they've heard us. Malfoy picks her up easily, and gives her to Zabini, whom she curls up against, watching the scene curiously.

"What are you doing here, mudblood? I thought they didn't allow scum on the train?"

Ron bellows, "Why you little fe-", but a voice cuts through.

"Mudblood? Dray, who is this?" Delilah cuts in.

Malfoy's smile is vindictive. "Lily dear, this is the MUDBLOOD Granger herself. And her precious boyfriend, the Weasel."

She raises an eyebrow. "A Weasley? The former owners of Willow Grove before they went bankrupt? You are pureblood, are you not?"

"So what if I am?" Ron's face is steadily redder and redder.

"Oh, nothing, simply a fact. Do be sure that your blood does not mix with hers at any time."

What is that supposed to mean? Why can't his blood mix with mine? What does that mean?

Zabini interrupts, saying, "As much as I find this amusing, Lily, Drake, you need to go the the prefect's compartment."

What? That girl is new here, and she's already a prefect?

Ron and I followed them as they swept out of the compartment, striding toward the front of the train. They stop suddenly, and I crash into them, not noticing where I was going. Malfoy glares at me, wrapping an muscled arm around Jamison's waist. Wait, muscled? Since when do I think the Ferret is muscled? Stupid Ferret, pureblood and handsome and oh so sexy- WHAT?! WHAT?! Oh, he's saying something. "-don't know who you think you are, _Granger,_ but the next time you even touch or think of touching Lily, I will personally make your life hell." Why is he so _protective_ of her?

He sneered at me, then turned and slid into the compartment, Lily at his side.

We entered as McGonagall was saying, "-new student who transferred from the Academy of Amun-Ra in Egypt. Ms. Jamison, will you stand?"

The Academy of Amun-Ra?!

That school was the best of the best! Only the best, most talented withes and wizards could attend, and it had a heavy admission fee. But, she, naturally could afford it. It was rumored that the school taught all of its students wandless magic, and powerful control over one or more of the elements.

She stands, and goodness, are her robes _silk_? Yes, they are, they shimmer in the light, they are so beautiful.

* * *

**Lily POV**

The train reached Hogwarts, and Blaise, Draco and I are already dressed, our uniforms embossed with the Slytherin crest. On our shoulders, the family crest of the Malfoys, Zabinis and Jamisons are permanently inked. They are symbols of power and wealth. No one dares to cross us. The Malfoy symbol: a twin daggers and a snake, entwined. The Zabini symbol: a star and a leopard, and the Jamison symbol: the sun and a unicorn.

Then of course, were the tattoos of our names, on my shoulder, below the family crest, a lily, blooming. On Draco's shoulder, a dragon. On Blaise's shoulder, a blade glinting, covered in a dark substance.

We stepped out of the compartment and got on a carriage, pulled by what I saw as thestrals. I sat in Blaise's lap through the whole time, his arms keeping me from flying to the ground during the bumpy ride. Draco was content with sitting back and observing me.

**Draco POV.**

During the ride to Hogwarts, I sat back and drank in Lily's features, taking the time to commit her to memory. It occurred to me that she had grown up, and was now, quite the little woman.

She had long, wavy mahogany hair that fell to her waist, hazel eyes that looked more often that not golden, a small nose, red lips, slightly pouting, high cheekbones, and a figure that most girls would kill for. It came with the Quidditch playing. Her time in Egypt had given her a tan, so that she glowed golden in the darkness. She was beautiful.

Her eyes were closed, her face was the perfect picture of serenity.

Her eyes flew open as the carriage stopped, and she climbed out of Blaise's arms. Blaise climbed out of the carriage, and turned and offered her his arm, which she took, and hopped out of the carriage, landing lightly. I clambered out after her, dusting my robes out, and we linked arms and strolled to the castle. As we strode into the Great Hall, a lot of heads turned, gaping at our linked arms and Lily in general. I sneered at a group of boys whose eyes were lower than they should have been, and they looked away. We took our customary seats at the Slytherin table, and watched the Sorting. Lily was busy chatting with her old girl friends Pansy and Daphne. When the last of the clapping faded away, Dumbledore stood, and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back, other students. Now, this year we have a transfer student from the Academy of Amun-Ra, Lady Delilah Jamison. Lady Jamison, will you stand?" There were a lot of gasps after the last sentence, most people not knowing about her title. Lily stood, smirking, and pivoted on the spot, doing a 360 turn. As she turned, I noticed the glint of gold around her neck, the locket that Blaise and I had given her for her last birthday, filled with pictures of us together. Blaise and I each had a chain around our necks, each link actually was a tiny picture of us together.

She sat down again, and food appeared on our plates as Dumbledore finished his speech.

* * *

As we wound the way down to the dungeons, leading the first years, I watched Lily out of the corner of my eyes, observing her reactions to everything. She's been to Hogwarts before, with Blaise and I, and her father was the school governor. Once we finished showing the first years around, we dragged ourselves into our rooms, where Blaise was waiting. Lily went to grab a nightgown out of her wardrobe and changed into it, them came back. Our jaws dropped as we took in Lily, whose nightgown only reached mid thigh, and dipped at the top and had a slit down the sides. She climbed into the large king sized bed, and stared at us. "What? Aren't you coming?" I tried to remind myself that I had seen far more of her. We had been each others "first's". It looked like Blaise had the same problem as I did, so we climbed into bed, and she knew immediately.

Needless to say, we had a very nice night.

* * *

Lily yawned, and stretched. She noticed her pillow was very hard, and her legs were tangled with Blaise's. But her pillow smelled very good, she thought, as she snuggled in further to the pillow. The pillow groaned, and she felt something hardening near her ear. With a start, she realized that her "pillow" was actually Draco's stomach, or rather, his stomach _muscles. _And she had caused the rather considerable hardness. With a grin, she rolled around, waking them both up, and set about helping Draco with his 'problem'.

* * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a roll and started munching on it. He heard laughter coming from the doors, and turned. There in the doorway was that Jamison girl, the Ferret, and Zabini. He idly wondered how she knew them, then mentally slapped himself. They were the richest people in the wizarding world, of course they knew each other. He shrugged, and went on eating, waiting for Ron and Hermione. His head snapped up as he heard Parkinson yell,"Lily! Over here!"_Lily?_ Was it a coincidence that that Jamison girl had the same name as his mother? Her eyes were a similar shape to his, and she was slender and tall, but gave off an aura of power. He shuddered. He got the feeling that she was not one to be trifled with.

* * *

Lily wandered over to Pansy, ditching Blaise and Draco over by Theodore Nott. "Yeah, Pansy?"

"Hey Lils. Nice night?" Pansy asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course. Any night with Blaise and Draco is a nice night."

She sat down and began to nibble on a croissant. Soon, Draco, Blaise and Theo joined them.

They looked up as Professor Snape began to hand out schedules. Lily looked at hers.

"Great. Double Potions with the Gryffindorks first thing in the morning."

Blaise stuck his finger down his throat and imitated barfing.

* * *

The Slytherins dragged themselves out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. They arrived just as the bell rang, and they slipped in one by one and looked for a table, spying their usual tables empty. They sat down just as Snape swept in, his robes billowing. "Sit" he snarled. "Now, about half of the class I'm not sure how you even made it to this class with your abysmal scores in your exams last year. I accept nothing but the best. We have a new student, Delilah Jamison."

Lily said softly, "I prefer being called Lily."

"Indeed." Snape said, looking thoughtful. "Now, what were your scores in the end of year exams at the Academy?"

"Um, Outstandings in every subject except for Potions. I got a Master's level for that."

"Ah, yes, I remember, it was on the transcripts from the Academy." Snape turned away and announced, "This year we will be doing a project with Professor McGonagall. You will have to brew a potion, because we have obtained permission from the Ministry to teach you how to transform into Animagi."

The class broke out into excited whispers. "Silence!" Snape commanded. "You will complete your project in a group of three, and you will _not_ be able to choose your partners. Professor McGonagall will assign your partners. Now, who can tell me the ingredients to the potion? Let's try someone who isn't showing off, hmmm? Miss Jamison?" Lily recited the ingredients in perfect order, then added, "Of course, if you replace the dragon claw with a moth wing and stir three times clockwise and then four drops of salamander blood, then the potion will have a lesser chance of exploding at stage thirteen."

The class stared at her, dumbfounded. Even Hermione slowly dragged her hand down and stared. Snape smirked, secretly pleased that the new girl had bested the annoying Gryffindor know-it-all.

"Excellent, Ms. Jamison, 50 points to Slytherin." The Slytherins cheered, while the Gryffindors grumbled.

* * *

Lily walked into the Transfiguration classroom, and sat down next to Draco. Blaise was in Herbology at the moment, and would be there any moment. Draco smirked and hugged her to his side. Lily rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his muscles relax as her head came into contact with his shoulder. Blaise walked in and sat on Lily's other side. She reached over and wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek with her thumb.

McGonagall began to call out groups.

"Parkinson, Finnegan, Greengrass. Potter, Nott, Thomas. Weasley, Vaisey, Zabini. Malfoy, Granger, Jamison..."

Lily didn't bother to listen to the rest. Her lip curled. She had to work with the bushy headed lion. Great. At least Draco was in her group. She looked over at Granger. The girl looked positively terrified. And Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. If she was scared of Slytherin students, how was she going to face Death Eaters and the Dark Lord? As Harry Potter's friend, and part of the "Golden Trio", she was a prime target. Cowardly mudblood. She glanced at her loves, and saw their faces twisted in expressions similar to hers.

"Weasley? That bloodtraitor that can't do anything right to save his life?"

"Granger? That mudblood freak with a permanent bad hair day?"

Still grumbling, they waited for their respective partners to gather their stuff and come over. Granger, however, was taking her time. "Granger! Get your ugly-ass self over here!" Draco called, and the Slytherins snickered as the Gryffindors glowered. McGonagall wasn't in the room, so Draco continued to taunt, "I realize that your busy flirting with the Weasel, (and I can't really say much for his taste), but aren't you supposed to be the one freaking about getting a bad grade? If you do manage to land the Weasel, you'll still have to work, won't you? The Weasel probably won't be able to buy you flowers on the first date, let alone a house!"

Ron stood up and brandished his wand. "You take that back, ferret!" His face was, however, red, and he kept glancing at Hermione as though he had never seen her before. "Tatellen-" Ron started, but Lily simply waved her hand, and his wand flew into her waiting hand.

"Mr. Weasley! Ms. Jamison! What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall exclaimed, having returned to the room.

"Well, Professor, Weasley here was about to hex a student who was unarmed at the time, and I simply disarmed him." Lily explained.

McGonagall turned to Ron. "Is this true?"

"Yes." he muttered, staring at the ground.

"Detention, and 15 points from Gryffindor. I'm ashamed of you, Mr. Weasley. You are a prefect, and you are supposed to set an example for the rest of the students. Get into your groups now!"

Hermione reluctantly dragged herself over, and seated herself as far from the two Slytherins as the table allowed.

Lily sighed. "Okay, the potion will take four months to complete, so I say that we start as soon as possible. Is Sunday okay?"

Draco leaned over and murmured, "The Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday, Flint said."

Lily muttered, "Let's get the party started."

Lily was a Chaser. During the summer, she, Draco and Blaise and whoever was visiting would hold Quidditch games. She shifted her attention back the Hermione. "I can get about half the ingredients from the potions lab at my house. The unicorn hair we need to buy or take from the Forbidden Forest. I'd rather buy it. And Draco can get the rest of the ingredients from Malfoy Manor."

"Oh-okay" Hermione stuttered. Draco snickered. "Cat got your tongue, Granger? Or is the lion afraid of the snakes?"

Lily elbowed him and whispered, "Let's have some fun."

Draco gulped as her hand stroked his knee and her fingers danced up and down his thigh. He shifted slightly, trying to hide his rather uncomfortable interest in the subject.

"Granger. Can you talk properly? I can't understand mumbling idiots." Lily sneered.

"Oh-kayyyyy" Hermione dragged out.

"You talk too slow Granger. Brain can't catch up with your mouth?" Draco snickered.

Hermione flushed an ugly shade of red.

"Careful, Granger, I thought you were Weasel for a moment there." Draco sniped.

"And we wouldn't want that. You're children may permanently be the color of rotten carrots."

Hermione recovered a bit, and hissed, "At least I'm not inbred."

Lily and Draco sneered. "Inbred? None of us are inbred here. Except maybe you. At least we don't look like we've been electrocuted. "

Hermione gasped. "You know what electricity is?"

Lily ignored her. "We'd better get started on that potion, where's your cauldron? We need to brew our own potions."

Draco hauled his cauldron onto the desk and lighted a fire under it, the room having turned into a potions lab. He then picked up Lily's cauldron and placed it in front of her. She smiled fondly. "Thank you Drake."

Hermione was too busy staring at Draco's 8 pack to notice as Lily and Draco both stopped to stare at her. They followed her eyes and Draco and Lily both looked revolted as they saw what she was staring at. Lily reached over and yanked hard on Hermione's bushy hair and hissed in her ear, "You stay away from my boyfriend, _mudblood,_ or I'll personally kill you so that your filthy muggle parents won't even have a body to bury." Blaise was watching the conversation intensely as Draco filled him in.

The said girl whimpered at the combined force of Lily and Blaise's heated glare. She shakily whispered, "Harry and Ron will get you into Azkaban if you do."

The trio shared an unpleasant smirk. Blaise laughed maliciously. "But why would the Ministry throw their three biggest sponsors into Azkaban? If we get thrown in prison, all the Slytherin donators and our vassals will stop donating.

* * *

Hey, Review!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Quidditch

Lily mounted her Firebolt and kicked off from the ground. She soared into the air and did a few loops, waiting for her turn. She saw the Slytherins on the ground, cheering her on. She smirked and flew low over them, eliciting screams and gasps of shock as she pulled the broom up and did a spectacular dive, hurtling toward the ground and pulling up when there was only a few feet of space between her and the ground. She laughed at the shocked looks of the other students that had never seen her play Quidditch. The Slytherins were unsurprised, used to her and Draco trying to outshine each other with dangerous stunts. Of course, no one ever got hurt.

* * *

"Jamison, Lily!" Flint called. Lily flew over to him, and he handed her the quaffle. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the weight of the ball, and remembering the summers spent playing her friends. She opened her eyes and sped off toward the goal hoops. She feinted to the right, then snapped her wrist forward and the ball spiraled toward the left hoop. The Slytherins cheered as it went through. She flew back and waited for the quaffle. This time she flew straight toward the Keeper, who was expecting a feint. She pulled her arm back and the ball soared past the keeper's shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe you scored twenty goals!" Pansy exclaimed.

"It's a secret talent of mine." Lily smirked.

"Lily!" Draco and Blaise were a few yards behind them. "That was amazing! You made the team for sure! We'll hammer those damned Gryffindors for sure now!"

"You seem sure." Lily teased. "It helps to be ambidextrous."

"Yeah well, I heard that the Weasel is going to be Gryffindor Keeper. He probably can't even afford the twigs on his broom!"

"Weasley? The Gryffindorks must be desperate."

* * *

" Marcus Flint, Keeper! Blaise Zabini, Chaser! Scott Vaisey, Chaser! Delilah Jamison, Chaser!..." Lily flew out and hovered by the other Chasers. She watched as Crabbe, Goyle, and finally Draco flew out. "Captains shake hands" Hooch ordered. She could tell that Flint was trying to break Johnson's fingers. Hooch blew the whistle, and released all the balls. Vaisey grabbed the quaffle and tossed it to Blaise, who streaked down the pitch and passed it to her. The Weasel was nearly green in the face as she neared the goalposts. She angled up, and he looked relieved. She sent the ball plummeting down, right past his shoulder like a bomb, angling it so that it soared straight into the goal. The Slytherins cheered as the Gryffindors groaned.

* * *

The game was dragging on and on, 270 to 120, Slytherin leading. Each of the Slytherin Chasers had scored nine times. Then Draco spotted the Snitch hovering by the goals. He began to speed toward it, but the Gryffindor team spotted it too, and Potter began to chase down Draco. Then there was a sickening crack as one of the Bludgers hit Draco's arm nearly snapping it in half. Furious, Lily grabbed Goyle's bat and swung hard at a Bludger hovering by her. The ball soared through the air and slammed into Potter's head, knocking him out of the sky as Draco caught the Snitch. The Gryffindors screamed as their Seeker dropped to the ground at an amazing speed. Meanwhile, Blaise flew over and supported Draco as he began to slip off his broom, unable to hold on with a shattered arm and the other hand holding the Snitch. Lily flew over and pulled him onto her broom and flew to the hospital wing, the rest of the team trailing behind her to make sure Draco didn't fall.

"The game, " Draco mumbled, half unconscious. "We won," Lily said, setting him down in the care of a very surprised Madam Pomfrey, just as the Gryffindors burst in. The Slytherin team snickered at the sight of Potter, who was dangling in the grip of Weasley and one if the Beaters. Even Draco managed to lift his head and snicker at the sight of Potter, his head lolling, blood flowing freely from a large lump on his head. Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Astoria and Montague stormed in at that point, rudely shoving the Gryffindors out of the way as they all crowded around Draco. Weasley began to yell, "OI! What the -" But then he spotted Lily, and his face grew, if possible, even redder, as he dropped the Seeker on the ground, who groaned and twitched. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHO-" he began, but soon found ten wands pointing at him.

"Finish that sentence, Weasley. I dare you" Lily taunted. Weasley gulped at the sight of ten wands pointed at him while he was unarmed. "You better go help your precious Potter, Weasley. I think you did more damage by dropping him. He may lose what little brain cells he still has." Lily sneered. Ron hurried back over to Harry and his disgruntled team members, who were berating him for dropping Harry.

* * *

"As you know, Lord Voldemort has returned. The Ministry has tried to cover it up, but the deaths of several Ministry workers cannot be accounted for. I believe that Voldemort is using a form of Dark Magic, namely Horcruxes,-" Here Dumbledore was cut off as Hermione gave a little gasp, and Harry and the Weasleys looked at her, bewildered, while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly. "Sorry, Professor, go on." "Anyway, he has used them, and now it is our job to destroy them. To do that, we need some information on how to destroy them, which I do not have, neither does the library." Harry absentmindedly rubbed the fading lump on his head where Lily had hit the Bludger almost a month earlier. "Why don't we use the Malfoy library? They must have plenty of Dark Arts stuff-", Harry mused, but Hermione interrupted, "How do you presume to even get in? Last time I checked, we weren't exactly on friendly terms with them, Harry."

Dumbledore suggested, "Why don't I ask?"

"ASK?" Ron interrupted. "What will that accomplish? They'll still say no."

"You will be surprised, Mr. Weasley, at how well Slytherins keep their facades. It is taught to them at a young age, they often say things with double meanings, and you have to tread carefully around them, for you never know what they might observe that they can use against you. Most are not prone to spewing out information in a fit of rage, preferring icy, simmering anger. It is that that allows them to hold grudges for a long time. They may forgive, but they never forget."

Ron stared at him, dumbfounded. Dumbledore continued, "When you enter Malfoy Manor, do not go wandering around, you may never know what things are Dark and what are harmless."

Molly Weasley interrupted, "Why can't we go one of the other manors? They all have similar libraries."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, but to enter the grounds with others that have not been keyed to the wards, you have to lift the wards, and neither Lily nor Blaise have the authority to do so, as they are underage. Malfoy Manor is the easiest to get to, anyhow, the other manors are not in this country. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Miss Jamison are the only students that can apparate directly in to them without getting killed by the wards..."

Hermione protested, "But Professor, they don't have licenses to apparate, they're not seventeen!"

"The aristocracy teach their heirs to apparate well before they are of age, and each already have licenses from the Ministry." Dumbledore explained.

The Weasleys looked apprehensive as Dumbledore said, "The Light side will need your help. Will you be willing to go with Harry and Hermione to research? They need some supervisors to explain the finer points of magic."

The Weasleys nodded fervently. Dumbledore looked pleased.

* * *

Review!!

* * *


End file.
